Romance between: the Twin Olympians
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Fourth story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is set between our favorite Moon and Sun Gods, Artemis and Apollo. This little story has Apollo and Artemis finally coming together shortly after she was saved from Atlas by Percy and his team. That is all for now, please enjoy and review.
**Romance between the Twin Olympians**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with another story, this is my fourth story for my 'Romance between' series. This one will be between the twin gods born from Leto, Artemis and Apollo. This will be set shortly after the Third Book in Percy Jackson after Artemis is rescued.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series**

* * *

 **-Apollo's Temple on Olympus-**

Ares, God of War and all around assholes if you asked some people, was annoyed.

Scratch that he was downright pissed.

First he couldn't find his girlfriend, Aphrodite, in order to do their usual bedroom dance while blatantly saying a metaphoric 'fuck you' to Hephaestus via a recording. And then after he finally returned to Olympus after taking his sexual frustration out on a female sergeant over in Iraq and most likely knocking her up, he found himself being sent out by his all powerful pops, Zeus, to find his precious princess Artemis since she was missing so soon after just being rescued from Atlas by Percy Jackson and the other demigods, and the old bastard was worried for her.

Now here he was trying to find the missing, in his opinion beastiality slut, as well as hoping to find his missing girlfriend along the way so he could fuck her brains out in the middle of her flower garden. He had ended up winding up in front of the door of Apollo's personal quarters inside the Sun God's temple; seeing as Apollo was really the only person he could turn to since the Sun God would do anything to make sure his sister was safe after such an ordeal.

With a calming breath, something that was hard for the war god, Ares knocked on the door of his bastard brother's living area.

There was no answer.

Of course, Ares knew Apollo was still on Olympus since he had just seen his son Cupid and had been told by the Momma's boy that the sunspot was still around.

So after a couple minutes, he knocked again showing great restraint for a person of his reputation.

After several of the hard hammer falls the War God called knocks, there came the sound of something moving about and Ares gave a sigh of relief at not having to wait for much longer.

The door opened and what the bastard of bastards saw standing before him shocked even his filthy, corrupted soul to the core.

There standing in the doorway of her brother's bedroom was Artemis and she was rubbing her silver-grey eyes with one hand like she had just woken up. However what shocked him even more was the goddess' current appearance; she was wearing a tank top shirt that he had often seen on Apollo when he was performing an off-day and a pair of Captain Marvel boxers that definitely weren't hers and her raven locks were all over the place. The shirt itself _just_ covered her body enough and the stunned god of war knew that any slight movement would make it run up showing off her more than likely toned stomach and show off her maiden bush that was peeking out of the boxers clearly.

"What do you want it, it's too early?" Artemis asked with an annoyed yawn, not realizing just who was in front of her or what this sort of thing would do to her title of virgin goddess.

"A-Artemis?"

"Hm? Oh Ares, what are you doing here?" The Moon Goddess asked while blinking her sleep away, showing clear disinterest.

It took a few more minutes for Ares to regain his focus, since the shock of seeing Artemis dressed like a woman who had just slept with a man was making his mind erupt and his smaller head think very naughty thoughts about the huntress that would get him neutered by Zeus with the God King's master bolt if he ever voiced them outloud.

"Arty? What are you doing?"

Ares' mouth fell completely from his jaw to the floor as he got his second shock of the day; another figure had just entered the doorway that he was very familiar with. It was Apollo and he was only wearing what looked like his silk bed sheets wrapped around his waist. He walked up behind his godly counterpart and wrapped an arm around her toned stomach. He then proceeded to kiss the Moon Goddess on the neck. The huntress groaned in a pleasure that Ares had believed he would never hear coming from her lips as the Sun God's lips graced her flawless neck.

"What's keeping you? I miss you Arty," the male Olympian whispered into his twin's ear, getting a moan as the sensation of the wind blew on her sensitive skin.

"Sorry brother, but Ares was delaying me," Artemis said as she gestured weakly to the dumbstruck god standing in front of them; his burning eyes seemed to be going past nuclear as the shock of what he was experiencing threatened to destabilize his godly existence.

Apollo just turned his head to squint at their fellow Olympian, he hadn't even noticed the male deity when he came up behind his sister.

"Huh, oh hey Ares," Apollo said in a dismissing manner that would have sent Ares on a homicidal rampage if his mind hadn't been in complete shock at the moment. "Let's back to bed Arty. Lil' Apollo is missing you, and so am I," Apollo said as he smacked Artemis' well-shaped ass.

The Goddess jumped at the man's smack and gave her younger twin a stern look. However, Apollo looked so innocent that he had a halo of light around his head that even the God's mother Leto would have called bullshit on.

After a moment of their back and forth staring, Ares finally got what consisted of his brain rebooted after seeing the beautiful sight that is the forbidden utopia called Artemis.

"What are you doing here Artemis?" Ares asked with utter confusion rampaging through him so far that even his Mars personality was in denial. "What is happening here!?"

"I am here because I want to be," Artemis said with a mysterious grin that made the god just know that she was taunting him.

Ares short circuited, the War God didn't know which emotion felt right for this situation.

"Apollo, Artemis, what is going on here dammit?" He growled out as several veins began bulging from his forehead and cheeks when he regained enough mental functions to operate.

"Nothing much bro," Apollo said with a cheeky grin. "We were just having a private medical session to make sure Arty was alright after her ordeal, which you interrupted I must say."

These words just made the Olympian's eye twitch as the vein bulge grew and began pulsating.

"Come on Artemis. Back to the examination table," Apollo said with a chuckle as he turned back to the beauty that was his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while leading her back inside, leaving Ares on his doorstep. "We've still got a lot of work left to do with your physical."

"Yes, um, Ares tell Zeus that I am busy, um, getting a check up from Apollo and I probably won't be able to drive the Moon chariot for tonight," Artemis said with glazed eyes as she remembered the earlier 'examination' Apollo gave her.

"Or maybe not for the rest of the week," Apollo said with a wink and his right hand rubbed along her athletic back.

"Oh yes," Artemis said as she began blushing like crazy as erotic images flooded her mind of what she and her brother would probably be doing for the next week. "Right, back to the examination room for us Arty. See ya Ares," Apollo said with a backwards wave, not even deigning to look back at the War God.

The twins left the entrance and the door slammed shut in Ares' face, making him fall back onto the ground, too stunned to even care that the door had just shattered his nose.

After a short hour of listening to the obviously sinful sound coming from the Sun God's room, Ares found himself becoming angry, but wasn't sure where to direct his anger. Was he angry that the twins were together? Or that Apollo had gotten to take the Moon Goddess' virginity before he could woo her with his manly willes like he had done to Aphrodite before.

"APOLLO!" Ares roared to the sky above Olympus, making many stop what they were doing and look about in fear that a rampaging Ares would trample them; however it was then that Ares passed out due to overload of his rage, shock and everything else.

* * *

 **-Inside Apollo's Room-**

"I-I think he's gone-OH FUCK!" Artemis moaned as her brother's golden cock once again pierced the entrance to her womb.

Apollo just groaned in agreement to her words as he felt Artemis' walls squeeze him like an anaconda. He grit his perfect teeth as he pulled out and pushed back into her tight as hell pussy. It took almost every bit of his willpower to not fire off his seed into her just yet. He knew if he did then Artemis would most likely be pissed, after all she had this fetish about if he were to cum, he had to do it after she did or at the exact same time she did.

Once he was fully inside his twin sister once again, the Sun God took a moment to calm himself before getting back to his task of making Artemis feel like the most loved woman in the entirety of the world for the next week. He groaned as he started pumping in and out of the Moon Goddess' tight, wet snatch again.

Artemis gave off a groan as she felt her twin move in and out of her with a satisfying and mind blowing ecstasy flowing through with each thrust he made. She moaned again and grabbed onto the orange silk sheets that covered Apollo's bed in order to keep herself steady as she once again felt his thrusts push her up into the air from where she sat on his crotch.

"Oh my yes, it feels so good. More, harder, faster!" She managed to gasp out as her toes curled from a small orgasm racing through her when he hit her g-spot.

Apollo quickly obliged as he held back the release of his straining, godly seed. He worked in and out of the goddess on top of him before he decided to do much more. He sat up to where his golden haired head was level to her breasts and began sucking the teat of Artemis' right breast, getting a lovely moan as she felt her twin's mouth embrace her. She had after all never felt anything like this before in the entirety of her immortal life until yesterday when she decided to give her eon old virginity to Apollo.

With another moan that had Apollo's cock twitch inside her, she pushed her chest out wanting to feel more of the medicine god's loving power.

"Oh yes! That feels so good!" She exclaimed in ecstasy as she bucked slightly against his crotch when he switched nipples and pricked her tit with his teeth. "More! More! Give me more!"

Apollo's tongue circled around the hard nub in his mouth in response to his sister's urgings and treated them with the utmost care until her nipples were like iron masts; and then he surprised her by flipping them over so that the sun god was on top of her.

Artemis' legs were now bent and pressed against Apollo's shoulders while she began feeling her brother's hands grasp her hips and he began thrusting much harder and faster into her, making her breasts jump up and down in the air with each thrust and pleasure surge through the Moon Goddess' formerly maiden body.

Within the next few minutes, it became too much for her as the pressure built up in her gut and a massive orgasm ripped through her body in a massive flood, sending her far above cloud nine. Artemis let out a soundless scream and her sweaty form collapsed limply against the soft bed of her brother.

Apollo paused in his thrusting as he felt his sister's spasming cunt gripped his divine arrow tightly with almost enough pressure to make him whine in pain. So instead of letting loose like he had intended to earlier, he chose to wait for his twin to loosen up a bit and come down a bit from her high.

"Oh gods, I've never felt like that before in all my life..." Artemis groaned as she began coming down and her silver eyes met her brother's golden iris'.

"I am glad I was able to bring this pleasure to you, my beautiful huntress," Apollo said with a loving smile.

"Yes, but I want more. This isn't nearly enough for me dear brother," Artemis said with a moan as she felt her brother's shaft move inside her when she twitched her waist.

Apollo gave a wolfish grin and nodded before he began pumping into her again glad to be able to hold his twin like this after so many eons of fighting to protect her. The Sun God thrusted in and out this time at a fast pace, instantly making the Moon Goddess scream in ecstasy as his cock slammed into her womb's entrance with each thrust.

Artemis was holding on for dear life as Apollo bottomed out inside her with each thrust he gave to her soaked and quivering womanhood; Her legs were locked around her fellow Olympians' waist as her flawless arms wrapped themselves around Apollo's head, tangling her fingers in his golden locks and pulling him to her sweaty breasts. Apollo smiled happily as he licked and sucked up all of the sweat that covered his beautiful twin's chest area and wrapped his left arm around her back while his right hand moved from Artemis' hips and sought out the Goddess' clit.

The driver of the sun quickly found his target and began stroking the sensitive nub with his skilled fingers.

With Artemis still being new to the sensations brought to a person through sex, this sent her through a massive orgasm due to it being added to the massive pleasure she was already feeling from his cock slamming into her cervix with each thrust and his mouth on her breasts and once again, Apollo stopped his thrusts in order to hold in his straining and impending orgasm, wanting to share it with her completely.

They started again after Artemis woke back up from the unconscious bliss she had been hurled into and this act continued to happen a total of four more times, reaching well into the evening before Apollo fired off his life granting seed deep within Artemis' trembling womb just as she gave her final orgasm.

With a gasp, Apollo pulled out of his sister's cunt with his cock feeling sore and the Sun God himself tired for the first time in the past thousand years. Artemis herself just lay there, pressed up against her brother's stomach as his arm held her to him via around her taut stomach with both of them exhausted, but both extremely satisfied.

"I love you Apollo," Artemis finally said after a few minutes of the two Olympian gods cooling down from their most recent coupling.

"I love you too Artemis," Apollo said as he leaned over her and tilted her head so that he could kiss her on the lips. "You are mine and I am only yours for the rest of time, I will never let you get away from me again my beautiful moonlight."

Artemis just smiled at him before her tired silver eyes slowly began to fall shut and her last thoughts were, ' _I know.'_

* * *

 **-Meanwhile on the Island of Delos-**

Leto, mother of both Artemis and Apollo, sighed with happiness alongside her two guests as they watched Artemis and Apollo finally complete the love they had denied each other for so long through a viewing crystal the goddess had made for her two children to be able to watch over them since she wasn't allowed on Olympus because of Hera's jealous decree.

"It's about time isn't it Selene?" The only male of their current group said with a brilliant smile that lit the room with sunlight, revealing Leto's guests to be two certain titan-gods that everyone from the Olympians, Demigods and the Minor gods all believed to have faded back at the founding of Rome.

"Yes it is Helios, yes it is." The one named Selene said as she cued in happiness that her cute successor to the title of Moon Goddess had finally found love in the arms of her twin, just like she had so long ago in the arms of Helios.

Leto smiled at the love between the two deities that everyone thought to be faded before turning her attention back to her own twins and giving a serene smile, ' _Always cherish this love and make sure to always protect each other from any forces that wish to stop you, my beloved Moon and Sun.'_

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like this story? I hope it was good. For this story I wanted to write a lemon between Artemis and Apollo that showed what they did together after Artemis was saved by her Hunters and Percy's group; and it was fun adding in the interaction with Ares at the door of Apollo's temple.**

 **For the next story of 'Romance Between' I will be doing a Bleach fiction that will have Soifon and Ichigo coming together as the two students of Yoruichi, it will be set after the ending of the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society after Aizen betrayed the Soul Reapers.**

 **Last thing I have for information wise, I will be writing a Fairy Tail-Naruto crossover that I got the idea for from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's 'Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen'. Just because I don't want to be made out to be a plagiarizer, I got permission from him to use his story as a basis. For the summary that I am still writing up, it is basically an alternate route where instead of Naruto being trained by Erza and inheriting her magic, he is trained by Jellal in the ways of using Heavenly Body Magic and the magics that Mystogan used.**

 **That's all for now, have fun. PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING!**


End file.
